Twisted Fate
by love-kittie
Summary: Everything is peaceful at the mansion. Until they got two new arrivals then everything went downhill from there. What do they two new arrivals have to do with it? WolverineOC and GambitOC pairing
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except one character and the idea. The other character is own by an old friend.  
  
AN: This is an old fan fiction that I pulled out of the dust. This was pretty much written back when I was 15 or 14 years old. So I will be revising it as I go along. Also, my friend Bunny Brown helped write this and the character from Georgia is solely hers. Enjoy!  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
Prologue  
  
Professor X steadily placed the phone down. He already knew of the two girls with a shady past because of Cerebro this morning. He sigh deeply summoned Jean with his mind. "Yes Professor?" the young woman answered walking into the room. "We have new recruits flying in next week at 3 o'clock sharp. Have Scott make sure everyone is prepared the day of.," the professor said very calmly. "Yes professor." Jean said leaving the room. Jean instantly communicated to everyone with her thoughts about the new arrivals. Professor X smiled a knowing smile. 'Everything might get a bit interesting around here.' 


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrivals?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except one character and the idea. The other character is own by an old friend.  
  
AN: This is an old fan fiction that I pulled out of the dust. This was pretty much written back when I was 15 or 14 years old. So I will be revising it as I go along. Also, my friend Bunny Brown helped write this and the character from Georgia is solely hers. Enjoy!  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
Chapter One: New Arrivals  
  
Logan peered around the room sternly. "Mon Ami, Wh'da look so stern," a tall auburn haired man said looking at the shorter man. "Nothin' Bub," Logan said in a stern voice of warning. "Ok, Everyone Listen UP!," a tall man with short red hair said sternly. The room hushed as everyone turned to the look at the man. "Cyke, wha' the hell is this 'bout," Logan said glaring at the tall speaker. The taller man adjusted his ruby-quartz sunglasses. "Well.Logan as you know we have two new arrivals arriving sharply at 3 o'clock. Jean will go and pick them up. Everyone is to be here and present when they arrive." "You got it 'o fearless leader," a blue beast-like man said with a toothy smile. "Homme," the auburn hair man said moving a curl out of his face. He turned and frowned when he saw Logan gone. "Now, wer'd he go?" "Sugah, ya know Logan," a young woman with emerald eyes said taking his hand. "Remy kno' yer righ', chere."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Jean watched the gate as passengers walked by her. A majestically beautiful girl walked from the gate with her leather boots clicking against the tiled floor. A quite beautiful girl walked out of the gate not every far behind the other. 'That's them' Jean thought to herself with a small smile. She carefully walked over to the girls. "Celeste? Scarlett?" Jean asked looking both girls into the eyes with her emerald gaze. "Hi ther', are ya Miss Jean?" the younger girl said with a heavy Georgia accent. "Yes, you must be Scarlett," Jean state with a knowingly smile. The older girl frowned as she looked at Jean. "Tha's righ'" Scarlett said giggling slightly. Jean looked at the older girl. "Celeste, I presume." "Yea, can we get this o'er with," the girl spat looking at Jean through red sunglasses. "Come with me," Jean stated with a small smile. She carefully picked up some of their luggage. 'She just needs time... Maybe Logan can help her...' Jean thought trying to reassure herself.  
  
*********************************************************** Remy pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his finger. He causally leaned against his lawn chair letting his trench coat dangle. "Scott, giv' it up, ya los', mon ami," Remy said with the cigarette between his soft lips as his red eyes danced. "Sugah, stop trying to make Scott lose more!," the young woman said as her curly auburn hair with a white streaked played in the wind. "No, Rogue. I'd got this under control," Scott exclaimed trying not to cock a smile. Logan watched them nonchantly leaning against the wall. Just as he lit a cigar in his mouth, Jean pulled up in a blue camaro.  
  
Jean got of the car followed by a brunet-redhead girl. The girl was very petite who look around the crowd the mysterious brown eyes. She wore a light pinkish-white summer dress that shows the grace of her curves. Her matching sandals clicked as she walked towards hem. "Hi ther', sug, Ah'm Scarlett Terra," the girl said with a gentle smile. "Hello p'tite, I'm Remy LaBeau." "Nice ta met ya Remy" "Welcome ta the team, Scarlett. Ah'm Rogue" Rogue said studying Scarlett smiling. Jean sighed when she noticed that Celeste didn't get of the car. Scott stood up his muscular build showing through his muscle shirt. "Scarlett, I'm Scott. I hope you will be comfortable here," he said with a warming smile. "Ah'm sur' Ah will be," Scarlett said still looking around the ground with curiosity. "Henry, will you take Scarlett to her room," Scott said turning to the beast-like man. "Sure o' fearless leader," Henry said walking over to Scarlett. "I really hate that," Scott grumbled through his teeth. "Come with me my dear," Henry said taking Scarlett's luggage. "Al'right" Scarlett said following Henry curiously as the wind tugged at her. Logan watched them pass through the corner of his eyes while smoking his cigar. Celeste finally emerged from the car slowly. Her leather black boots clicked as they touched the ground. She wore tight-fitting blue jeans and a loose low-cut red shirt. The shirt had long selves and was cut-tied under the bosom. She let the selves hang off her tan shoulders. Red sunglasses hide her eyes from view. A black felt cowboy hat finished the affect of Celeste's outfit. This must be Celeste," Scott said surveying her over with a smile. Celeste looked at him with no expression on her face. She walked over of the trunk grabbing her bag and slammed the trunk shut. Jean quietly shut the car doors watching the x-men. "Yea wha's it to ya" Celeste said walking around them. 'Be patient with her' Jean interjected into everyone thoughts. "I'd heard you names. Can I just go to meh room" Celeste asked sternly looking up at them. Logan walked over to her frowning. "Come with me, rookie. I'll show to yer room," Logan said sternly as he walked in front of her, his muscles rippling. Celeste snarled under her breath as she followed him.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Henry fumbled with the keys to Scarlett's room. Finally, he got it unlocked and pushed the door opened. "Here we go, little one," Henry said calmly setting her luggage on her bed. Scarlett walked in the room in awe as her silver necklace dangled. The room was furnished with a four post oak bed with pinkish-white covers and curtains. The room gleamed with golden sunshine spreading through the room. "Wow, its lov'ly," Scarlett said setting her purse on the matching vanity. "Well Miss Terra-" "Scarlett call meh Scarlett" "Alright Scarlett we have danger room practice in one hour, you need to be ready in battle dress" "Battle Dress?" Scarlett asked slightly confused. She calmly walked over to the bed sitting down. Henry chuckled and started to explain. "In your closet is what you will wear in battle dear." "Oh" "I must go, Scarlett, see you at the Danger Room," Henry stated shutting the door behind him. "Buh, sug."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Logan watched Celeste carefully as he opened the door to her room. Celeste walked in the room which contrasted to her attitude. Celeste set her bad down on the floor and looked around the room. Her bed was an oak four post bed with silk white curtains draping over the bed. Her covers were mid- night blue with white stars and planets. 'Damn, she can't be that much older than Jubilee' Logan thought as she grimly looked at her matching curtains and vanity. "What's the matter, darlin'," he said looking at her from a distance. "I'm not your darlin' and it's none of your business" she snarled. "Look rookie I ain't 'bout to get in a fight with you. We have Danger Room exercise in one hour," Logan spat glaring at him. Celeste looked at him growling. "Be in battle dress" Logan said controlling his temper. "Finer, whatever", Celeste spat turning her back from him. Celeste tossed her cowboy hat down on the bed shaking her lovely strawberry-blonde hair down. Logan watched her for a second then shook his head leaving.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Remy looked at Logan, who seemed to be pissed. Logan walked past Remy throwing off his shirt showing his slightly hairy muscular chest. Remy looked around the weight room with a slight grin. "Spot me, Cajun" Logan said lying down on the weight bench seriously. "Sur', Homme," Remy said tossing his trench coat to the side showing his rippling biceps. "Ya thank mon Ami, that you can take that," Remy asked surveying the weight on the bar. "Yea, Cajun 500 ain't much," Logan stated as he began to bench press. "Cajun what do ya think of the rookies." Remy cocked a grin while watching his shorter friend with fiery red eyes. "Thei' nice piece o'.." Scott walked in the room with a serious look. "Time to train, you got five minutes to get ready," he stated glaring at them. "Got it, boss" Remy said grabbing his trench coat. "Comin' Slim" Logan said putting the weights back.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Scarlett looked at the gathered X-men as she entered the Danger Room. She wore a tight pink body suit with a strip of white down the middle. The bottom of the outfit was solid pink while her gloves were white as silk which connected to her long selves. Her X communicator was located on the top if her left gloved hand. She wore a lose belt that contained crystals. On her right hand a pink quart rose crystal bracelet dangled. Her X-men outfit was low-cut showing a silver chain necklace with a silver heart pendent that held a pink rose crystal in the middle. "Well, Hello, Everybo'y," Scarlett said looking at them with her ringlet hair swaying in the air. Celeste walked into the room and stood before them her exotic bring blue eyes dancing playfully. Her outfit was a shimmering tight might-night blue leather. The first part of her outfit was low-cut with see-through sleeves and ended after the bosom. The second part was shots that ended just an inched from mid-thigh. White-silvery stars were placed in random on the outfit. She wore leather thigh high boots of mid-night blue with a white- silver star at the top of each boot and a few random placed stars. A midnight blue chocker with a star of white silver in the middle was around her neck. She wore a white-silvery star tiara which was connected to her straight strawberry blond hair with a silver chain. A beautiful diamond shone brightly in the middle of the star tiara making the outfit a dazzling majestic look. "No', who's dat" Gambit said looking at Celeste. "Sug, it can be on'y Celeste." "Sugah she's righ'" Rogue said with a smile. "Alright X-men listen Up. The Danger room exercise will begin soon but first I'm going to introduce you," A voice said ringing through the room. "Alright Professor." Cyclops said looking around the room seriously. "Kitty is Shadowcat, Kurt is Nightcrawler, Jubilation is Jubilee, but they are on assignment right now. Scoot is Cyclops, Henry is The Beast, Rogue is well Rogue, Remy is Gambit, Ororo is Storm, Jean is Phoenix, and Logan is Wolverine. "Professor X said very seriously. "Our new members are Scarlett who is Crystal Rose and Celeste is Celestial." "So sug, yer name is Wolverine Ah'd thought it was.ole Wiseman," Crystal Rose said giggling cutely. Logan growled warningly. "Mon Ami, Calm do'n" Gambit said as the Danger Room commenced the program. "Yer not worth it, rookie." Sentails started to appear and attack the X-men. Snikt. Wolverine unsheathe his claws and began to make holes threw the Sentails. Gambit threw fives cards burning hot he fought them off. Storm and Rogue flew over head to see the source of the problem. "Cyclops, there're coming from the- AHHH!" Strom said she was brutally attacked by an unknown source. Rogue quickly grabbed Storm and set her down on the ground. "Be ca'efu' sugah, yer arms are pretty bad" Rogue warned as she began to punch threw the sentials. Crystal Rose instinctively began to blind the sentails by admitting her power through crystals. Cyclops and Phoenix tried to reach the switch when Magneto jumped in front of them. Magneto smiled then attacked the two fiercely with metal. "Holy Shit! Professor must be using an elite program," Cyclops said as he optic blasted Magneto. Phoenix concentrated her power through a shard of sential at Magneto. "That not the right switch, Cyclops! It's by Wolverine!" Phoenix warned trying to fight off Magneto. "Yer Know Slim, your getting slow thes' days" Wolverine chuckled sending a sentials threw another one. Gambit smiled as he threw a wild card at the Sentials. Crystal Rose smiled as sent a zap at the same sential. Snikt. Celeste unsheathes her claws from the nails as Sabertooth appears. "Saber baby, yer kinda cute for a hologram" Crystal Rose said as she blinded him momentarily. Storm concentrated sending two blots of lighting at Magneto and Sabertooth. Celestial jumped on Sabertooth and start to claw at him. Wolverine instantly clawed through another sential and bounded for the switch. "Homme, get dat switch. Game can't take much more!" Remy said grabbing his staff. In a flick of the wrist it extended ad Gambit jumped into the air swinging that staff on a Sential. Sabertooth clawed Celestials side savagely trying to get off as Crystal Rose blocked him from moving. Celestial was getting pissed and began to claw him savagely as blood reek through the room. Wolverine pulled the switch as everything faded and went back to the bare steel walls. Crystal Rose stood beside Game and Rogue with sweat beading down her face. "Nice job, p'tite" Remy said with a chuckle. Celestial walked over to Storm with a determined look. Storm looked at her in the eyes. 'So much sorrow and hatred in her eyes' Storm thought wincing from the pain. Celestial put her hands on Storm's shoulder as a golden light emitted from them. Wolverine was pissed as he glared at everyone. Celestial took her hands off Storm's shoulder which didn't even have a scar on them. Storm stood up and rolled her arm back. "Don't mention it" Celestial said coldly before anyone could speak. "Alright rookie you wanna be bitchy fine but you better watch it" Wolverine snarled leafing the room. Cyclops glared after him and turned to the rest of them. "Ok people! Classes and Practices as normal tomorrow. Dismissed!" Cyclops said with his usual; authority. Celestial snarled at Wolverine taking in his scent that he left behind. Crystal Rose smirked and followed Rogue and Gambit to the kitchen. Celestial went straight to her room wincing at her deep slash in her side which was rapidly disappearing.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Gambit thank 'his is de start 'f a beautiful frien'hip' Gambit said his fiery red eyes twinkling. "Sur' is sug" Crystal Rose said jumping on the counter. Sugah. That smile is the size of Georgia" Rogue teased lightly.  
  
Love/ Hate It? Review s'il vous plait? 


End file.
